When Things Go Wrong in Kingdom Hearts
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are about to face Ansem, until a dark hole transports them to another world! Now they are in Pokemon & Yugioh! Will they ever get out? Please R&R!
1. Where Are We?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Oh well, I hope that you guys like the story and that you review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Where are we?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora just started his battle with Ansem, until another dark hole appeared. It ended up sucking up Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Once the darkness cleared, Sora realized that he was in a really weird place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Uh...Donald...Goofy? Are you there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora could then hear faint voices of his two friends. He ran to them as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Are you guys ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Goofy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Uh, does anyone know where we are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "I don't know, I guess we should check this place out and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Yeah, you're right, lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and the others were caught in the forest, so they just walked wherever they pleased. They could hear someone shouting in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Yeah, lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "Man, this is tiring!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Oh shut up Goofy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three of them were led out of the woods by the sound. When they looked out of the woods, they saw a strange looking person using a ball to capture a freakish looking creature. He was known as Ash. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the forest, Ash and his two friends couldn't help but jump.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "AHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy (SDG): "AHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of Ash's friends, named Misty, pushed Ash out of the way. She looked really pissed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Who are you, and what are you doing here!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: 'Scrared' "Uh, my name is Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: 'Looks at Sora's clothes' "You sure don't seem like you come from here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Uh, we don't, actually we have no idea where we are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Oh, well I guess you can come with us then. Oh by the way, the guy with the squinty eyes *Points at Brock* is Brock."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Oh, hi Brock."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "Hey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash then came up to the group, satisfied that he caught that Girrafarig earlier. Pikachu was sitting calmly on his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "Hey everyone, I caught the Girrafarig!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "A what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Oh, don't mind him. He likes to brag."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "I do not!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Shut up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: 'Scared' "O-o-k."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then quickly noticed the weird yellow creature on Ash's arm. He pulled out his Keyblade and smacked pikachu in the head, making him fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "DIE HEARTLESS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "Oh my God! What did you do to him!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "I don't think that was a heartless Sora..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Uh oh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Why did you do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "I thought that it was a heartless..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "I think you killed him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone ignored Ash and Pikachu as they talked about the heartless and what they did to Sora's home. Misty and Brock were horrified.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Eeek, I sure hope that they don't come here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "I really hope that Ansem doesn't find us too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "Who is Ansem anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Ansem is the one who caused this chaos. He is pure evil."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "Oh...thats not good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "Hello? I really think Pikachu is dead over here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Shut up already! We don't care!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: *Crying*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Well, since you guys have no clue where you are, you can come with us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Thank you very much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "No prob."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash suddenly shouted something to the public.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "HE IS ALIVE! PIKACHU IS ALIVE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Who cares, now lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
If the story is not good, please tell me and I will not continue. If you want me to continue, then I will try my best to post the next ch. soon. I have 2 more stories to finish. Oh by the way, check out my other stories if you have the time!  
=) 


	2. What Now?

I don't own either KH, Pokemon, or the next particular thing thats coming up. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What Now?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and everyone else (I don't feel like naming them) were now walking down a huge hill after coming out of the forest. Another weird creature popped out of no where! It almost gave Sora a heart attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "What the hell is that thing!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "Its a Medapod!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Don't worry, I'll get him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, & Brock: "NO SORA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too late, Sora pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it at Medapod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "FIRE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora casted Firaga on the scary looking thing. The impact was so strong, that it sent the creature in the air, smoking as it flew. Ash, Misty, and Brock's jaws dropped at the sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "All I did was point my Keyblade at the Medapod thing and said FIRE! like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then pointed the keyblade directly at Ash, now commanding the spell. Ash tried to run, but the fire blast hit him in the butt, making it set on fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "MY ASS IS ON FIRE! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "I'm not touching your ass, let Brock do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "Why do I always have to do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Because you're there, now get some water or something!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock frantically got some water and chased Ash, who's butt was still on fire, while Misty turned to Sora and his two friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "How did you do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "I picked up the trick from one of the heartless."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Cool, I wish I could do that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "You would have to face a real nasty heartless though, and I don't think that you wanna do that, trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Yeah, you're right...lets go to the Pokemon center to rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Sure, I guess..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty then turned to Ash and Brock, who were panting like crazy after that weird ordeal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: 'Shouting' "Hey Ash! Is you butt taken care of yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash & Brock: 'Shouting back' "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash and Brock ran back to the group, Ash looked rediculous now, considering he had a giant hole in his pants from the fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Lets go to the Pokemon center guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash & Brock: "Good idea!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all on their way to the center, until the sky suddenly turned black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Uh, guys? Whats going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Oh no..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Its the heartless!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Great..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a huge, black hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora tried to get out, but the hand's was too strong for him. It began crushing him as it took them into the darkness. Ash and the others tried to run up to them, but it was too late. The hand disappeared in the darkness, taking Sora and the others with it. Once the hand faded away, the sky turned back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock: "That was odd..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "I hope that they're ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: "I need a new pair of pants..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: "Ash...Shut up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: 'Scared' "O-o-k..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and the others had finally landed...but where? They were unconscious at the moment, but at least they were on solid ground. After about 10 minutes, Sora, Donald, and Goofy found the strength to stand. Sora got up first, holding his side as severe pain seered throughout his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: 'Wincing' "Ow...guys, are you ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald and Goofy got up slowly, answering his question once they stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: 'Looking at Sora' "Sora, are you ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "I'll be fine, now where are we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "I don't know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were in a sophisticated, rich-looking type of room. It had many paintings of a young woman with blonde hair. All of a sudden, a group of people came in. They looked about Sora's age, the one leading the group had tri-colored hair. He was known by Yugi. Once they walked into the room, they stared at Sora and the others, confused. By the way, if you haven't noticed or if you haven't heard of the show, it is called Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh, who are you guys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: 'Wincing' "My name is Sora, and this is Donald *Points at Donald*, and this is Goofy *Points at Goofy*. Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "You are in Pegasus's castle. We are going to be going back to our homes, since I have accomplished what I set out to do. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Sure, I'll go with you, what about you Donald, Goofy? By the way, my name is Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donal & Goofy: "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others noticed that Sora was doubling over in pain. Yugi was concerned (as usual).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh, are you ok Sora?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora tried to say that he was alright, but the pain was too great. His vision began to blur, then everything went black, making him fall forwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald & Goofy: "SORA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the characters, Joey, was able to catch Sora in time. When he held him, he felt something warm and sticky on his hands. When he looked at his hands, he noticed that the strange substance was blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Dude, he's bleedin'! We have to get him to a hospital or somethin'!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Right, I'll go tell one of the guards right now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I will post the next ch. really soon (probably today), so please stay tuned! I hope that you liked this ch. by the way. Buh bye!  
^_____^ 


	3. Hold on Sora!

I don't own KH or YGO. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Hold on Sora!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi began running down the hallway in search of one of the guards, while Joey tried to stop the bleeding. Sora began coughing up blood, making Joey feel kind of sick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Thank God that I have a strong stomache...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What made Joey say this was the blood all over Sora's shirt and on his hands. Joey then realized something as he was trying to stop the bleeding. One of Sora's ribs was slightly sticking out of his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So thats whats causin' the problem..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "It must have been that God damn heartless that did it...I wish that they all died!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "I wish they did too Donald, but we have to worry about Sora, not them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Yeah, you're right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then came back with one of the guards to prove that they needed to get a hold of an ambulance. Once they saw the blood that was on the floor, they dialed the number immediatly. The parametics came in a matter of five minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parametic #1: "Ok, where is the guy we need?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Right this way sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi led the parametics to the room where Sora was laying. They brought the stretcher and slowly placed him on, pushing him back to the car. Yugi, Joey, Donald, and Goofy all decided to go with them. Yugi's others friends already felt queezy from seeing what had happened, so they decided to stay behind. The doctors began to check his wounds, noticing his badly broken ribs. They wrapped it up tightly to stop the bleeding, and decided to give him some pain reliever, just incase if he decided to wake up. Once they reached the hospital, the parametics rushed Sora into the E.R.. Donald fratically tried to keep up with them, along with everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Is he going to be ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Parametic #2: "I'm not sure, we'll tell you more information once he is taken care of."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctors then took Sora into the Emergency Room. Goofy and the others were led to the waiting room. Donald and Goofy were extremely fidgety while Yugi tried to calm them down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its going to be ok guys, I just know he'll make it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "I hope you're right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about an hour, one of the doctors came out to tell Donald and the others the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "We managed to fix Sora's wounds, but he had another broken rib that punctured his lung. Of course we were able to fix that, but this will make him stay longer in the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "Can we see him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Sure, right this way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor then led the three of them to room #7. They walked in the room while the doctor had another patient to work on in the E.R.. Donald, Goofy, and Yugi walked up to the sleeping Sora. They all took a seat beside him. After about 10 minutes of waitng, Sora finally woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Confused/Groggy* "Where am I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "You're in the hospital Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Surprised* "Why? I feel fine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora quickly sat up to prove that he was ok, but unbareable pain in his whole body forced him to fall back. Goofy caught him before he could hit the bed, slowly placing him down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: *Sarcastic* "Feeling fine eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Confused* "I don't understand...what happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "Do you remember anything about that giant heartless hand that grabbed us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Yeah, why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Well, we ended up here and you collapsed right after we noticed where we were. That giant hand was the one that did it to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Mumbling* "When I find that son of a bitch, it'll pay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Woah, somebody is mad today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Sarcastic* "No, you think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Its ok Sora, the doctor told us that you have to stay for about three days before you can go. Don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Sigh* "I guess you're right...where are you guys gonna go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh yeah, I asked one of the doctors if we could stay tonight and he said yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy: "Cool! Well I guess you don't have to worry anymore Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: *Smiling* "Yup."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald: "Well, its time that we all go to bed now huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Looking at clock* "Wow, I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone got ready for bed and tried to find some spots to lay down. Sora obviously had the bed, while Yugi slept on the small couch, and Donald and Goofy slept on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora: "Goodnight everyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YDG: "Goodnight Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! The next ch. should be posted soon, as usual. Until then, buh bye!  
^_____^ 


	4. The Vision

I don't own KH, Pokemon, or YGO. Oh, thank you to the person that gave me some tips on making my story better. I shall try it in a new writing style! If you liked the other form of writing that I did before, just tell me, k? Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Vision  
  
  
  
  
  
Its still night time at the hospital. Donald, Goofy, and Yugi are sleeping peacefully, but Sora isn't...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora's Dream/POV:  
  
  
  
Sora was wandering the streets of Domino City (Where he is). The town was empty, abandoned. The buildings were all completely demolished, blood stained everywhere from the dead bodies that layed lifelessly on the ground, making a chill go down Sora's spine. This was no ordinary tragedy, something did this to these poor citizens...something very powerful.   
"What happened?", Sora thought to himself as he walked down the corpse filled road. He kept walking until suddenly a gigantic beast lunged out infront of him, making him jump back in surprise. The monster was many different colors, consisting mainly of blue, red, and purple, and had long arms and legs with huge talons that were stained with blood.   
The monster's face was the most hideous part of its body. It had huge, piercing eyes that glowed a golden yellow, and very sharp fangs in its mouth. There was blood also trickeling down the sides of its mouth. What shocked Sora the most was that Ansem was inside of the hideous beast, probably as a shield to keep Sora away from him. Sora then walked bravely to Ansem,  
not even thinking of turning back. "So, you're the one that caused this chaos!", Sora shouted at the ugly looking creature. "Ah, so I found you at last, Sora.", Ansem said almost mockingly to him. "Yeah, now lets finish this battle!", Sora shouted whilst charging at the enemy. "Not so fast child.", Ansem laughed as he pulled out his hand towards Sora.   
Pain then seared through Sora's entire body, making him scream in anguish and fall to the ground. "What...did you do?", Sora said, wincing. "Do you really think that you can defeat me in your condition?", Ansem pointed at the bleeding wounds on Sora's sides. "You...will pay...Ansem!", Sora shouted angrily at the laughing Ansem, getting back to a standing position at the same time.   
"Oh, its not me who will pay Sora, it is you who will pay!"Ansem then pulled out his right hand, this time it was glowing black. Sora was overwhelmed by pain, making him grab his chest and scream in agony. "Your heart will be mine!", Ansem shouted before tearing out Sora's heart. Sora screamed again, then growing silent as his heart left his body.   
Ansem quietly chuckled, then laughed very loudly while walking away from the lifeless Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Dream:  
  
  
Sora jumped as he was pulled back into reality. His first reaction was putting his hand to his chest, checking if he still had his heart. "It was just a dream...", Sora said to himself while trying to calm down. Sora noticed that it was still night time, but he checked the clock anyway. "Four o'clock huh? I guess I better get back to bed...", Sora said to himself before placing his head back on the nice feather pillow and quietly going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Is what Sora saw in his dream really going to happen, or was it all just his imagination? Stay tuned for the next chapter!~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Like I said earlier, if you like this style of writing, please tell me to stick with it, but if you want it the old way, tell me that and I will go back to the way I wrote it before. I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one!  
^_____^ 


	5. The Release

I don't own YGO or KH. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Release  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning, and Sora was the one who woke up first. When he got up, he noticed that Yugi, Donald, and Goofy were still sleeping, so he looked at the time to see if it was really early or not. "Eight o'clock huh? Guess I should just wait until they get up.", Sora said to himself. It only took about a half an hour for the others to get up. Yugi got up first, then Donald, then Goofy. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you.", Sora said to the others, especially Donald and Goofy. "What is it, is there something wrong Sora?", Goofy said, looking a bit nervous. "I...I had a dream about Ansem last night...he destroyed everything in this town. There were corpses everywhere, leaving trails of blood all over the place...he even destroyed me...", Sora said, trying not to cry. Everyone just stared at Sora, scared that this may actually happen. "That doesn't seem like any normal dream...it may be a warning.", Yugi pointed out to Sora. "I know...thats what I'm afraid of...", Sora said shakily.   
  
Before this conversation could continue any further, one of the nurses cam in to check on Sora. She was quite amazed at his recovery, so she told them the good news. "You seem to be doing just fine now Sora, you may leave if you are feeling up to it, you may feel a little bit of pain, but that is normal." With that said, Sora slowly got out of the bed, trying to ignore the slight throbbing pain in his side. He then went to the closet and put his shirt, necklace, gloves, and shoes on before thanking the nurse and leaving the building. "So, where do we go now?", Sora asked the others. "We can go to my house, it right over there.", Yugi pointed at the big game shop down the street. "Cool, but are your parents going to let us stay?", Sora pointed out. "Of course! My grandfather will understand."   
  
They all reached the game shop and walked in. Yugi introduced his new friends to his grandpa and asked him if they could stay. Just like Yugi said, he kindly welcomed them in. "Thank you very much sir.", Sora said politely. Donald and Goofy also thanked the kind old man. "You don't have to call me sir if you don't want to. Calling me Grandpa is just fine.", Yugi's grandfather said cheerfully. "Ok si...I mean Grandpa.", Sora said. Yugi then led Sora, Donald, and Goofy upstairs to his room. It was really big in size, allowing enough room for everyone to sleep.   
Sora noticed the deck of cards that was on the table. "What kind of cards are those?", Sora asked curiously. "These cards are from the game Duel Monsters, do you wanna learn how to play?", Yugi asked sweetly. "Sure, where do we begin?", Sora asked anxiously. Yugi then took out a big mat and placed it on the floor. On the surface of the mat, it had two sets of 10 squares, one set on the left side, and one set on the right. There were also three other squares to the side of the board (I'm pretty sure its 3). It had a cool swirl pattern in the squares, just like the backs of the cards. Yugi began decribing what everything was. "On this mat, there are 10 squares on each side as you can see. The five in the front row are the places where you place a monster card, you place it vertically if you want it to attack, and you place it horizontally if you want it to go in defensive mode. You can also play a card face down or face up if you want to suprise your opponent." Sora nodded, telling Yugi that he understood so far, so he continued with the explanation. Yugi then pointed at the second row of squares. "These squares are for the magic/trap cards. Magic cards are used to boost the power of your monsters, while trap cards can weaken or destroy the monsters of your opponent if they attack you. You should always keep the trap card face down, that way the enemy won't know what it is. If they attack you, you can flip it over and use it against them, do you understand this so far?" Sora nodded yet again, allowing Yugi to continue. He then pointed at the 3 other squares on the side of the mat. "This one is called the Graveyard. If your opponent destroys one of your monsters, you will place that card in this pile." Yugi then pointed at the other square. "This is the field card pile. You can power up your monsters if they correspond to the type of field. For instance, a warrior type monster, such as the flame swordsman, can gain an extra 300 attack points if you use the meadow field." Yugi then pointed at the last square on the mat. "This is the fusion pile. If you were to combine Silver Fang with the Darkfire Dragon, you could make the Flame Cerebrus. Do you understand all of this now?" Sora nodded yet again, making Yugi shuffle his deck and split it in half, giving him one half, while he took the other. "If you have any questions during this duel, you may ask me, are you ready?" "Yup, now lets duel!", Sora shouted. "Alright then, this time I'll go easy on you, but next time you better be prepared!", Yugi mentioned before starting the match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Wow! This chapter is really long! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one. Until then, see ya!  
^________^ 


	6. Author's Notes Must Read

A Little Notice From The Author:  
  
  
  
I will continue this story shortly, so please don't panic. Its just that I am writing two other stories at the moment, so I don't have the time to continue this one. Oh, and just because I want to know, do you want me to continue this story or not. Just wondering. Well, until I write the next ch. (hopefully soon) buh bye!  
^____________^ 


	7. The Duel

I don't own either YGO or KH. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Duel  
  
  
  
  
"You can move first," Yugi said. "Okay, I play the Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress," Sora replied. "Thats a pretty good card, but I play the Blackland Fire Dragon, with an attack power of 1500, which drops your life points to 1900," Yugi said, laughing. "Aw man...good move," Sora said, smiling. "Its your turn Sora," Yugi said sweetly. "Hmmm...I play Gia The Fierce Knight!" Sora replied, playing the card down. "Wow, good move!" Yugi shouted as his life points dropped to 800. Yugi then looked at his cards, smiling with delight, "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" "You may have done some damage, but I still have more than you!" Sora said, smirking. "Make your move then," Yugi smirked back. I play the Mystical Elf in defense mode for now," Sora said, placing the card horizontally on the field. "Hmm...I'll play the Feral Imp in defense mode, and attack your Mysical Elf with My Dark Magician," Yugi said. Sora placed his Mystical Elf into his Graveyard, checking his cards once he was done. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself after seeing what cards was in his hand, making Yugi a little nervous. "Hehe, I play Reborn the Monster to bring back Gai the Fierce Knight, and I'll sacrifice him and my Kuribo to summon to Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi's eyes widened as Sora's Soldier destroyed his Dark Magician. "Damn...," Yugi cursed under his breath.   
  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
  
"As much as I hate to give up, I have no choice..."  
  
  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
  
Yugi placed his right hand over his deck, bowing his head down in defeat. "Uh...what are you doing?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "When a duelest places their hand over their deck, it means they surrender," Yugi said sadly. Sora just stared at Yugi in amazement, "You mean...I win?" "Uh huh," Yugi said, weakly smiling. "WOW! I can't believe this!" Sora said, jumping around the room. "Don't forget, you still have someone else to face," Yugi said, smiling. Sora stopped jumping and looked at Yugi, "Theres no one else here that knows how to play..." "Oh yes there is," Yugi said, his Millenium Puzzle beginning to glow. "Uh oh...," Sora said.  
  
Suddenly, the light from the puzzle began to engulf Yugi's entire body, making Sora nervous. "YUGIOH!" Yugi shouted, his voice getting deeper and more powerful. "Oh crap...," Sora said, his eyes almost falling out of his head. The transformation was now complete, and Yugi looked different. His eyes were filled with determination, and he was taller, not to mention his hair had more blonde strands. "Who are you?" Sora asked nervously. "I am the King of Games, and you my friend, are finished!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know this chapter was short...its just that I'm running out of ideas...DAMN! Well, the next chapter should be longer next time, but be warned, I have other stories to continue, so this might take a while. Until then, see ya later!  
^________^ 


	8. The King of Games

I don't own either Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I haven't updated lately, its because of both homework and writer's block. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The King of Games  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who...who are you?" Sora asked nervously. The strange new person just chuckled at Sora's remarks. "You are definatly NOT Yugi...," Donald said, backing away. "Do you really want to know who I am?" The strange person said. Sora answered by nodding timidly. Yami closed his eyes as he began, "I was the great pharoah that locked the evil magic of the Shadow Realm away." Sora raised an eyebrow, "Shadow Realm?" "Yes, the Shadow Realm, where we used to summon the real monsters," The person replied. "Woah...so you're saying the monsters were real? And that YOU were the pharaoh!?" Sora said in amazement. "Yes, I speak nothing but the truth...," The man answered.  
  
Donald turned his head towards the strange person, "Just what is your name anyway?" "Oh, my name is Yami," Yami replied. "Oh, so you're not Yugi," Sora said. "No, since I was sealed inside of the Millenium Puzzle, I couldn't get out unless someone solved it." "Meaning Yugi," Goofy said. "Exactly, when Yugi solved the puzzle, I was finally able to walk among men again, only this time I have to share a body with someone," Yami replied. "Oh I get it...but why do you guys look the same?" Sora asked, scratching his head in confusion. "That I do not know...but the most reasonable explanation would be that I am Yugi's ancestor." "That is so cool!" Sora shouted. Donald began to get impatient, "Will you guys just start dueling already?" "Oh, certainly," Yami replied.   
  
Before the duel started, Sora asked a quick question, "Hey Yami...do you think we could duel in the Shadow Realm?" Yami's eyes widened at what Sora just said, "Do you think you can handle it?" "Handle it? I've gone through worse things!" Sora snorted. "Very well then," Yami sighed.   
  
Suddenly, Yami's body began to glow blood red as the entire room began to be flooded with darkness. "What the?" Sora said, confused. Now the entire room was dark, and everything became motionless, except Yami and Sora. "So, this is the Shadow Realm?" Sora asked nervously. "Yes it is, but a fair warning to you," Yami mentioned. Sora turned to Yami, "What?" "Your mind might not be able to cope with the stress in order to maintain your monsters...do you still want to duel here?" Yami asked, concerned. "I think I can handle it...," Sora said proudly. "Very well, lets duel!"  
  
Both Yami and Sora stood up as they drew five cards, studying them carefully. "I will go first, so that you can understand how the game works," Yami said. "Okay then," Sora replied. Yami pulled out a card and held it out infront of him, "I play Feral Imp in attack mode!" The card began to glow a golden light as the monster emerged from the card. "WOAH!" Sora yelled, backing away from the huge beast. "Your turn," Yami said. "Okay...I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Sora shouted, holing out the card infront of him. The Curse of Dragon flew out of the card, making Sora prepare for his next move. "Attack the Feral Imp!" Sora shouted, making the dragon spit a tremendous amount of fire at the Feral Imp. The Imp screamed in agony as it was defeated, making Yami wince in pain. "Whats wrong?" Sora asked, concerned. "I forgot to mention...when your monster feels pain, you feel it too."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^______^ 


	9. The Consequences

I don't own either KH or YGO. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Consequences  
  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious...," Sora said nervously. "I told you the Shadow Realm wasn't a place for people like you...," Yami replied, wincing. Sora then noticed something strange, "Why do I feel weak?" Yami slowly stood up straight, turning his eyes to Sora, "I guess you are too thick-headed to understand what I told you..." "Hey, how am I suppose to know what goes on in this place...," Sora said, pouting. "I just told you...," Yami replied. Sora fell on his head (Anime style), making Yami sweat drop. "Uh..could you tell me again?" Sora said, quickly getting up. "Fine...," Yami sighed. Suddenly, Yami clutched his chest as he doubled over. "Are you alright!?" Sora asked. "I'm fine...," Yami replied, trying to act cool.  
  
"Well, when you go to the Shadow Realm, your spiritual energy gets drained. The stronger you are mentally and spiritually, the easier it is to summon monsters." "Yeah...," Sora said, raising an eyebrow. "In this case you have absolutely no experience what so ever, making you weaker and weaker each time you play a monster." Sora's eyes went wide in fear, "What happens if I run out of energy?" Yami put his head down, closing his eyes, "Your soul will be torn apart and banished into this world forever..." "Can we get out of here!?" Sora asked nervously. Yami just shook his head, "No, once a battle is begun, you must finish it..." "Then I guess we have no choice but to continue...," Sora replied. "Very well, then I guess its my turn," Yami said, pulling out another card.  
  
"Ah, a very good card indeed," Yami said, grinning. Yami then pulled out Gia the Fierce Knight, making him jump out of the card. "Oh great...," Sora said, his voice beginning to get weak. "Gia, destroy Curse of Dragon!" Yami shouted, making Gia use his joust and pierce the dragon in the chest, making it scream in agony as it disappeared. Sora gasped as he clutched his chest in pain, falling to the floor. "Well, you wanted to duel in the Shadow Realm, so you must face the consequences...," Yami said. "Arg..I wish I didn't say that...," Sora said, slowly trying to get up. As Sora got up Yami took out another card, "My turn isn't over yet, I play Reborn the Monster to bring back your Curse of Dragon, except this time he's under my control." "Is that it?" Sora asked tiredly. "No, I play Polymerization to create Gia the Dragon Champion," Yami replied, playing the card.  
  
Suddenly Gia and the Curse of Dragon fused together, causing a his shockwave, causing the weakened Sora to fall. "Its your turn now," Yami said, a look of determination on his face. "I...play this card in defense mode...," Sora said. They way Sora looked began to make Yami concerned. His face was as white as a ghost, and dark rings began to form under his eyes. "You sure you want to continue this?" Yami asked nervously. "I have no choice...," Sora replied. "Very well...Gia, attack!" Yami commanded, making the Dragon Champion destroy the defense card. "Arg..not again..," Sora said, trying not to fall over.   
  
  
Sora's POV:   
  
"Man...as much as I hate to do this...I have no choice but to...surrender...."  
  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
"Its your move Sora," Yami said. Sora bowed his head in shame as he placed his hand on the top of his deck. "So does this mean that you surrender?" Yami asked. "Yeah...," Sora replied sadly. Suddenly the darkness began to fade as Yami and Sora were transported back to the real world. Once everything was back to normal, Donald and Goofy ran towards Yami and Sora. "Who won?" Goofy asked. "I did...," Yami said, feeling sorry for Sora. Suddenly, Sora began to sway as weakness took over him, making his collapse to the floor. "Sora!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^____^ 


	10. The Rescue

I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I was waiting for Christmas vacation to arrive so that I can have more time to write my stories. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
  
  
  
Donald, Goofy, and Yami quickly knelt by Sora's side, desperatly trying to wake him up. "What happened...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Donald asked furiously. "I'm not sure...wait...," Yami said nervously. "What?" Donald and Goofy asked nervously. "When Sora surrendered, his soul must have been banished to the Shadow Realm...I have to do something about it!" Yami shouted. "You better! Get your ass back to the Shadow...thing and save him!" Donald yelled. Goofy put his hand on Donald's shoulder, hoping that he would come to his senses. "I will, don't worry," Yami replied calmly.  
  
Yami closed his eyes again as his Millenium Puzzle began to glow dark red and black, spinning around furiously from the energy. As the energy kept infusing Yami, the room began to tremble, black and crimson lightning bolts of energy striking the ground as the room began to grow dark and cold. Donald and Goofy gave out a yelp as a black bolt almost hit them. Yami then pulled out his right hand, allowing some of the dark energy to twirl around his hand. Then, in a swift motion, Yami moved his hand in the shape of the eye of Horus. Once finished, the symbol began to glow cerulean, tearing open the dark portal to the Shadow Realm. Once complete, Yami turned his head, facing Donald and Goofy, "I will be back as soon as I can..." With that, Yami walked into the portal, disappearing within a flash. "Good luck...," Donald and Goofy said nervously.  
  
Now inside the realm, Yami looked around every corner, praying that he would find Sora. "Ra, let Sora be alright...," Yami said nervously to himself. Suddenly, Yami began to hear whispers from within the realm. "You'll never find him! Get out while you still have a chance!" A mysterious voice said. The voice was loud and deep, causing a chill to run down almost anyone's spine. "It must be one of the demons here...," Yami said in his mind. "Hehe...you are right dear boy...," The demon replied.   
  
Noticing that talking in his mind would not help him, Yami stopped walking. "Show yourself...whoever you are..." "Very well...," The demon replied, cackling. The realm grew quiet, causing Yami to step back slightly. As he did, Yami bumped into to something...something big. He quickly turned around, only to be faced by a gigantic fire demon, only the fire was cold and dark blue. "So, you're a fire demon after all...," Yami said, smirking. "And who might you be?" The huge demon bellowed. "You already forgot about me?" Yami said, chuckling. "Who are you!?" The demon growled.   
  
Yami looked up, "I am Yami, the greatest pharoah in all of Egypt..." The demon's golden eyes grew wider as he took as step back, "I'm so sorry my lord..." Yami smiled, "No need to, all I want is Sora's soul back..." The demon nodded as he tore out a portal that lead to the river of souls. Once finding Sora, the demon picked him up and took him out, closing the portal. "Now let him go," Yami ordered. The demon followed Yami command, letting go of Sora's soul.   
  
As Sora's soul reached the other side of the realm, Yami quickly opened the portal to where his body lay. Once Sora went through, Yami turned to the demon, "It was nice seeing you again." "Same here...take care...," The demon replied. "I will," Yami said as he ran into the portal, disappearing without a trace.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
This chapter probably sucked, but I had to come up with a way to bring Sora back. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
^_________^ 


End file.
